


Asrian - Just this one time

by SinnerForAsrian (KuroKittyPurr)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Dom/sub, M/M, drunk julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKittyPurr/pseuds/SinnerForAsrian
Summary: Julian knocks on Asra’s door while drunk and falls on his knees. He begs Asra to order him around, and the look in his eyes tells Asra just what kind of ordering around is implied. Asra tries to say no, but gives up in the end.





	Asrian - Just this one time

 

               Asra’s knuckles were nearly white on his mug of tea. He missed MC, and he couldn’t talk to anyone about it. Faust wrapped herself tighter around his shoulders, trying to comfort him, but the squeeze only brought him closer to breaking down. A silent, continuous tapping told him that outside was raining, and he remembered countless nights they had spent together while it rained. Tears threatened to choke him. Why did he let this happen? He should have been better.

               A knock on the door. He hoped whoever was would just go away. Another knock on the door. Why didn’t they just leave him alone? It was night and it was raining, the shop was closed. A third knock on the door, this time more insistent. With a sigh, he stood up and walked to the door. A brush of his fingers opened the locks and he found himself facing a too familiar jacket.

               “Julian. You stink of alcohol. Where have you been?”

               “Too… much. I need to… I need to forget. Please help me.”

               “Julian. We said we would end it.”

               “P-please. Just this one time, I beg of you.”

               “Julian, I-“

               “Please, Master Asra,” the doctor said and slid to his knees, his hands reaching for Asra’s legs. “I need this. I need you. No one calms me down like you do.”

               Asra swallowed hard and touched Julian’s auburn curls. “Fine. Just this one time. Get up, get inside, and take off your coat. Don’t drip too much water on the carpet. And take off your damn boots.”

               As Julian followed the orders, relief clear on his face, Asra locked the door and put away his tea. With a hint of irritation, he jerked Julian’s chin up and kissed him hard. The man straightened his back and wrapped his arms around Asra, then tried to carry him to the bedroom. Faust slithered down to the floor with what looked like a frown on her face.

               “Put me down, you drunktard, or we’re both going to fall. You wanted _me_ to tell you what to do, remember?”

               As gently as he could, the doctor put the magician down.

               “Bedroom, Ilya. You know the way. I’ll be right behind you.”

As soon as the door closed behind them, Asra’s hands reached for Julian’s shirt and pushed it down his shoulders, but got stopped at the gloves. He pulled them of his hands, then pushed his shirt off and threw it on the floor.

               “Undress me, Ilya. You know you’re good at it.”

               Julian’s fingers roamed hungrily over Asra’s body. His scarf and his shirt came off in a heartbeat, and the doctor’s fingers caressed his chest, his back, his shoulders.

               “More, Ilya. All of it.”

               Shaking with expectancy, Julian kneeled. His fingers reached for the buttons of Asra’s pants and clumsily undid them, then pushed the cloth down and pulled the undergarments off. Asra stepped out of the dark pile and sat on the edge of the bed. “Come here, Ilya. Show me how good of a boy you are.”

               On his knees, Julian nearly crawled between Asra’s legs, then reached to place his hands around the magician’s length.

               “Just your mouth, Ilya. Like a good boy.”

               The man shivered and rested his hands on Asra’s thighs, then his mouth covered the magician’s tip. His tongue was warm and familiar, and Asra couldn’t hold in a surprised sound. Julian seemed to become even more eager, going deeper, deeper, deeper, until he started choking. Still he didn’t stop, and Asra had to grab his hair.

               “Now, now, no need to be that desperate, is there? Take it easy.”

               Following orders seemed to work for Julian, so the magician kept giving them. He had to bite his lips to not moan, and when his whole body started shivering his grip in Julian’s hair tightened.

               “Ilya, don’t you dare make me cum.”

               “T-Then what should I do?”

               “Bed. Now. Face down.” Asra said, his voice a little rough as he reached for the bottle of oil he always kept near the bed.

               Obediently, Julian sat on the bed, his face pressed against the pillows, his knees underneath him. Asra oiled him well before slipping a finger in – he might have hated this with all his heart, but there was no reason to hurt Julian. The man needed him, and it was obvious, the sounds he was making as Asra slipped another finger in standing as enough proof. He squirmed closer, all his body begging for more, more, more of Asra, more distraction, less pain, less memories. So Asra complied and stretched him more, his other hand teasing the doctor’s tip, until the room was filled with his moans and whimpers.

               “Asra, please, I want more…” he whispered softly, his voice muffled by the pillows.

               The magician pulled his fingers out and entered Julian with a confident thrust, his hips swinging back and forth as he chased their pleasure. His hands rested on Julian’s hips, and he made no comment when the doctor wrapped his long fingers around his own length and started rubbing. Their orgasms came close one after the other, and they collapsed together on the bed.

               “Julian. My bedsheets. I’ll use a spell, but you need to go to the bathroom. Will you leave after?”

               “C-Can… can you hold me? Just tonight? I… I promise it won’t happen again. Please.

               “Just tonight. Now go.”

               When Julian came back, he found Asra naked on the bed, his hand lazily stroking his length. His eyes widened at the sight and he bit his lip.

               “Again?”

               “If you’re up to it.”

               After they finished the second time, the bedsheets once again clean, they laid down to sleep. Julian’s arms pulled Asra closer, and the magician flinched, but let him.

               In the morning, Julian woke up alone, a single piece of paper on the pillow next to him.

               _“Key under the pot next to the front door. Put it back when you leave. And let’s not do this again, shall we?”_


End file.
